


His Father's Son

by Brittnodo



Series: A Study in Immortality [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittnodo/pseuds/Brittnodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were Annabeth and Percy, the demigods who were supposed to get the happy ending .But now everything was being washed away by the rain, everything they built was being knocked down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Son

Annabeth watched as Percy walked out the door, his shoulders slouched as he braved his way towards the rainy city. Everything about the twenty-six year old screamed annoyed. It seemed like that was how it was all the time anymore with Percy. Surly and unsociable, the complete antithesis of how Percy usually was. For some reason now he was perpetually angry.

Annabeth jumped a little when the door slammed shut, she had no clue what was wrong with her boyfriend, he seemed so unhappy around her lately. He was even snappy to their friends, but mostly it seemed to settle around her. He wasn't that bad around Nico or Thalia; he seemed even friendly with Clarisse compared to his attitude around her.

He always promised her forever but Annabeth didn't think he wanted that anymore. She wasn't sure she wanted it anymore. Percy used to look her in the eye and say he loved her; he'd get a goofy smile on his face, and his eyes danced like the sea. Now it was painful to hear him mutter the words and look away, his face unreadable…like the waters before a terrible storm. She had no idea what she did. Was it her fault he was so moody? He barely talked to her anymore. They rarely went out on dates. She had no idea what was wrong with him, what she herself did wrong. It was a never ending cycle.

They were Annabeth and Percy, the demigods who were supposed to get the happy ending, they were going to marry, have adorable kids who loved to read and swim, they were supposed to be forever. But now everything was being washed away by the rain, everything they built was being knocked down. She wanted a family with him, she wanted her dream career, one day moving to a house and getting a dog, it was all really stupid in hindsight. She knew, she always knew, Percy didn't want that, he loved his life. The one filled with never ending adventure and gods showing up on their doorsteps. Annabeth didn't want that. She was tired of being half immersed into a life filled with running and fighting, she'd been fighting since she was seven years old, she couldn't do it forever. She was tired.

Annabeth felt the tears pool in her grey eyes, if Percy didn't love her anymore why would he put her through this? Why would he do that to her? He should just talk to her, like they use too. Why couldn't he remember they were best friends first? Most of all, Annabeth realized, he was being unfair to her. He needed to open his mouth and say what he felt. Annabeth Chase was a lot of things but a mind reader she was not.

Balling up a fist she willed the tears to go away, the last time she cried for a man it was when he went missing all those years ago, she refused to waste tears like that on him. He was probably afraid. The big bad hero Percy Jackson frightened of being committed to someone, no longer free to do as he pleases.

A sudden memory assaulted her  as she moved to her bedroom. It had been years ago but she still remembered it with crystal clear precision.

* * *

 

"Annabeth!" Annabeth turned around in the park to see Sally Jackson waving at her from a bench she just unknowingly passed. "Hello, dear"

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend's mother, she always liked Sally, to her Sally was one of the most amazing people in the world. She loved all her son's friends and extended family, she treated all of them with such respect it shocked most people when they first met the women. It was truly easy to see why Poseidon fell in love with a mortal like Sally Jackson.

"Hey, Mrs. Blofis" It still, after all these years, felt odd to call her that, she'll always be Sally Jackson in her mind.

Sally grinned at her and patted the spot next to her, Annabeth sat down and turned to the older woman with a friendly smile, "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth asked because last time she talked to Percy, Sally and Paul were going on vacation somewhere in the south while Percy was going to spend some time with his Dad under the sea. She held back a giggle at that, every time she thought of that she could only think of it when said by Sebastian from _The Little Mermaid_. Percy told her once that Poseidon was highly insulted that they made Triton king of the seas even though Triton was teased for nearly a decade about being portrayed as an old man in a Disney film.

They stopped laughing once they saw Hercules.

"Oh, Paul's Aunt got sick; she's in the hospital. We stayed behind because it doesn't look good." Sally said her voice obviously sad for husband. "They were very close."

"I'm sorry to hear that." And Annabeth was, she liked Paul he seemed like a good man. Someone Sally deserved.

Sally just shook her head that motherly smile back in place, "She's old, lived a long life. But tell me, how're you? I hear that you were accepted to NYU, that's huge, quite an accomplishment. We're all quite proud of you."

"Thank you," Annabeth blushed at the compliment, "I can't wait to finally live out my dreams of becoming an architect." Annabeth said, excited to begin learning more and to finally show her ideas to the mortal world and not just the godly.

Sally laughed softly, "Percy still doesn't know what he wants to do, Paul wants him to go to college but I'm not sure he can stand anymore structure and rules. You know him, ever moving."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "That's Seaweed Brain for you."Annabeth leaned forward slightly her eyes serious, "He should go though, he needs to have an education if he wants to get anywhere in life. I mean it's okay to slack off when you're a kid but he's an adult now, he can't be running around just saving the world. I have no idea where he gets that from; I mean you are a hard worker, as is Paul. I don't know why he hates to follow the conventional route."

Sally was quiet for moment, Annabeth worried she said too much but then Sally said something peculiar, "Annabeth if anything he gets that from Poseidon."

Annabeth's mouth opened a bit in surprise and was about to ask what the Hades that meant when Sally continued, "The Sea does not like to be restrained. In a way it's in his blood, He doesn't like to be controlled, he feels that way when he's at school. The reason he is with his father this week is to get his insight, which no offense it will have a bigger impact on him than you or Paul's advice. Heck, even mine maybe."

Annabeth stared at the women next to her stunned; never did she think of that, she never thought it was actually a part of him that said rebel. She always assumed Percy was just being difficult. The guilt welled up in her chest as she thought of the many arguments they had about him going to school, but at the same time she felt angry how could he not tell her about this. She would have understood, right?

"Don't beat yourself up, dear." Sally's voice broke into her thoughts, "He loves you, but it's difficult for him. He hates being stuck in the same place for a long time, I pray to the gods daily hoping he can finally be settled."

A minute or two of silence passed, a passing child let out a loud squeal at the sight of a squirrel causing Annabeth to awaken from her inner thoughts.

"He's his father's son." Annabeth remarked hollowly. It hurt to say for some reason, it wasn't that she didn't like Poseidon, she did, she knew he loved Percy and Percy craved his father's respect and approval above all others. But some deep instinct in her always felt uneasy about the Sea God, maybe because of the rivalry between her mom and him, who knows. Maybe it was because everything about the Sea God screamed unstable, and everyone knows that a good building needs to have a stable foundation if you want a safe and spectacular structure.

She never did  consider Percy to be like the god, sure they look uncannily alike and Percy was a total beach bum but she didn't think they were similar in any other way. The more she thought about them the more they mirrored each other and that frightened Annabeth, terribly.

Sally's voice was soft and sincere, love mingling through her words, "He is indeed."

Annabeth stayed quiet her heart and mind screaming, praying that he would never hate her for being stuck with her.

* * *

 

Annabeth opened her eyes, the park far away, and their pristine bedroom being all that was left.  White and crisp, nothing to show two people lived there. It shook her to the core.

Quietly, as if she were a mouse she made her way to the living room, completely clean not messy like Percy's Cabin use to be or his room when he lived with Sally; the only clutter was Annabeth's papers on the table.

She walked back  to the bedroom next; the room was all Annabeth, no Percy. The only telltale sign a man lived with her was the closet filled with his clothing and his fishing pole in the corner.

It broke her heart. She controlled him, everything of theirs was hers and he hated her for it. She hated her for it. It wasn't all her fault, no Percy should have said something, done something, told her she was holding him down. Or is he holding her down? She loved him; she would do anything for him. But that wasn't enough anymore, she mused. They could try and work it out but he was already halfway out the door.

Annabeth shut her bedroom door, and slid down until she hit the floor, letting the tears finally fall. Some things have to end, to begin something new.

Once a upon a time, there was a girl who loved a boy, loved him so much she chose him above her first love, she searched for him earth and sky, she turned down immortality for him, she fought alongside him, she saved his life a hundred times over, she promised him forever and always, and most of all she loved him with everything she had.

But sometimes, it's not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago, it's actually a part of a series I posted on ff.net. I only briefly skimmed it and fixed it up though. it was written Pre-Mark of Athena I think (it's been awhile ). Looking back I'm not really to fond of this but I hope someone likes it!


End file.
